


You're a Camp Counselor?

by dontevenknowwhatiamdoing



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:30:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontevenknowwhatiamdoing/pseuds/dontevenknowwhatiamdoing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being cut off by his Dad John takes a job as a Camp Counselor and almost insistently regrets it until he finds out the Counselor who runs the water activities is real hottie who goes by Bro. John decides that maybe this job wasn't such a bad idea after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're a Camp Counselor?

"I hate children."   
John muttered as he wiped the sweat from his brow. It was only his fifth day taking the job as a counselor and he was already regretting the decision. He would quit if it wasn’t for the fact that his dad had almost completely cut him off to learn the value of money or some shit. So far the kids under his charge he hated. They had quickly became a pack of some sort picking an alpha and following his every lead. Lucky for john said leader was an asshole. Before bed last night they had filled his bed with worms and this morning he had woken up cold cause they had stolen his blanket.  
But luckily it was Friday which was water day which meant the kids would probably be to busy attempting to drown each other to bother him.  
As he walked up to the dock he looked around he was supposed to be meeting up with the counselor in charge of the water activities. Looking around he finally saw someone approaching at a slow jog finally he was in view. John took in a deep breath.  
A rather tanned up blond made his was towards johns small group. He couldn’t stop imaging how great the blonds muscles would feel under his hands. Finally the blond had made his way to the dock.   
"Sorry I’m late. I lost track of time."  
"Oh no problem."  
The blond walked up to John.  
"Hello, you can call me Bro i will be the instructor and lifeguard for today’s events."  
He extended his had to john. John took it in his.  
"Hey, my names john."  
John couldn’t help but stare at the freckles sprinkled across bros face and upper arms.  
"So kids who here knows how to swim?"  
All the children rose there hands. A few scoffing making comments about how they’re twelve of course they know how.  
"Alright than. Well start out with just free swim. Then we’ll move on to then volleyball then we’ll learn to canoe but we wont actually take it on the lake till our third lesson. Alright then quick rolls no drowning each other or fake distress calls. Any one of those will get you kicked out of the water and then you’ll be kicked out of the water and have to watch everyone else play. Everyone got that?"  
The kids nodded their heads.  
"Sweet. Now go have fun."  
All the kids dropped their towels and jumped into the water. A giant splash hitting bro. He chuckled then removed his shirt placing it a bit out of the way to dry.  
John could barely breath from the sight of bros perfectly sculpted body. John took in every inch every slight imperfection such as the scars scatted around his torso and back.  
Bro walked over to John.  
"So your first year counseling?"  
"That obvious?" John asked sighing.  
"Just a touch." Bro chuckled "You’ll get the hang of it i’m sure."  
"I don’t know this group is like a pack of crazy ass animals."  
"Oh, on those groups. That bites. What you got to do with those groups is find the leader and get them to follow your order the rest will follow."  
"I’ll try but geez they’re horrid."

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe i’ll continue idk  
> Just had the idea so i had to at least start it


End file.
